Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a vehicle including an external power feeding device that houses a high-voltage component for performing external power feeding.
Background Art
A fuel cell stack is a power generation system that oxidizes fuel by an electrochemical process, and thereby converts energy, which is emitted following an oxidation reaction, directly into electric energy. The fuel cell stack includes a membrane electrode assembly composed in such a manner that both side surfaces of a polymer electrolyte membrane for selectively transporting hydrogen ions is sandwiched by a pair of electrodes made of a porous material. Each of the pair of electrodes includes: a catalyst layer that contains, as a main component, carbon powder supporting a platinum-based metal catalyst, and is brought into contact with the polymer electrolyte membrane; and a gas diffusion layer that is formed on a surface of the catalyst layer and combines air permeability and electron conductivity.
A fuel cell vehicle mounting a fuel cell system as a power source thereon runs by driving a traction motor by electricity generated in the fuel cell stack. In recent years, the fuel cell vehicle has attracted attention also as a power generation device capable of external power feeding. As such a fuel cell vehicle, there is a vehicle including an external power feeding device for feeding an outside with electric power generated in the fuel cell stack. As the external power feeding device, a device including an inverter circuit is known.
As a technology related to the vehicle including the external power feeding device, for example, there is disclosed a fuel cell vehicle in which a power feeding contactor (external power feeding device) storing a high-voltage component is disposed beside a high-pressure tank in a vehicle width direction (refer to Patent Document 1).